Inside
by RiverGirl114
Summary: Very little plot, lots of smut.  Sookie is conflicted.  She loves Bill, but is furious at him for sleeping with Lorena and then almost draining her.  What can she do to make him hurt as much as she does?  Sookie/Pam/Eric, Sookie/Bill. Very solid M rating.


**"Inside" – Sookie/Pam/Eric, Bill/Sookie,**

**22 August 2010**

**Takes place after S3E9. Although, some dialogue inspiration comes from a scene in S2…**

* * *

She was furious. His blood raged through her veins, but rather than causing her to lust after him, it simply made her mad. Well, mostly mad – only partially lustful. Since the night Sookie fought off Debbie Pelt and reunited with Bill, she had had some time to think. Sure she was still in danger, but since she hadn't yet returned to work, she mostly contemplated the events that had taken place since Bill's disappearance. She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but she couldn't get past the fact that he had slept with Lorena. Of course there was the whole maker/child thing going on, and she knew he had done it more out of anger than anything else, it still bothered her. Bill had explained to her that he let go of his control for a moment and Lorena had taken advantage. He may have been the aggressor, but it was definitely not lovemaking – more like rape (even though you can't really rape the willing).

At first, Sookie was elated that Bill wasn't a puddle of bloody goop, and that Lorena finally was. But after she almost died because of him, that elation had undeniably dissipated. Yes, their ultimate reunion had been exactly what she needed at the time – a brilliant, unapologetic, rage-filled tryst on her bedroom floor – but, a night of delicious sex couldn't mask the underlying hurt she felt because of his betrayal. Maybe it was the lingering vampiric blood lingering in her veins, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her. And the only way she could think of that would hurt him as deeply, was by involving Eric. She loathed Eric, but she needed him to serve a purpose.

She pulled her car into the abandoned Fangtasia parking lot, parked, and walked to the door. She had already made up her mind about what was going to happen, but she still took the time to steel herself before she knocked on the door. Taking a deep breath, she reached to knock when the door suddenly it opened swiftly.

"Well, well. I certainly wasn't expecting you to be here." Pam said lusciously as she looked at Sookie from head to toe.

"Who were you expecting?" Sookie replied, taken aback by the vampire in front of her. Pam wasn't wearing her usual pink. Dressed in a short black dress, Pam definitely didn't look like her usual self. Sookie had never given in to Pam's advances, but this dress made Sookie momentarily reconsider. "I need to speak with Eric." Sookie said as she regained her senses.

"Let's just say that when I heard someone approaching the door, you weren't the first person that came to mind." Pam responded. "Eric is otherwise engaged at the moment, but please come in and wait. I'll let him know you're here."

Sookie sat herself at a table and fiddled with the drink menu on top while Pam went into the back to announce her. Sookie's heart was racing. As much as she wanted to hurt Bill, it wasn't until this point that she realized the gravity of her actions. She could still back out, but she just kept reminding herself of Bill's betrayal with Lorena.

As Pam returned from the back of the bar, Sookie couldn't help but notice the way the black dress clung to Pam in ways that perfectly highlighted her most beautiful assets. Sookie felt a slight tingle in her lower belly and was surprised at how much she was willing to entertain the idea of her and Pam together. Since Pam was Eric's progeny, perhaps it was just a side effect of her having Eric's blood, as she had never had these thoughts about another woman before.

"Eric will be done in just a few minutes," Pam said slyly, recognizing the scent of lust Sookie was giving off. "But perhaps there is something that I can do to help."

Sookie noticed the smirk on Pam's face and turned beet red, knowing that Pam realized what she was thinking about. "I think I'll just wait for Eric." Sookie replied. As much as her body was responding to the way Pam looked in that dress, she figured it would be best to just follow through with her original plan rather than risk losing her nerve altogether. Adventuring into new sexual realms wasn't a part of her original plan.

"I can tell that you aren't here to talk business," Pam said, sensing Sookie's discomfort and deepening lust. "So what exactly do you need him for?" Pam posed the question, knowing full well what Sookie intended to do with Eric.

"I just need to talk to him is all," Sookie said, faltering a bit as Pam sat down next to her and crossed her legs in Sookie's direction.

"Eric keeps nothing from me, so I might be able to… satiate your desire to talk to him." Pam said seductively, knowing that soon enough Sookie would give in. Pam didn't need to glamour Sookie into revealing her intentions; she could smell them clearly on her skin as Sookie's emotions intensified. Rage. Lust. Apprehension. Hatred. They all emanated from Sookie like the smell of freshly baked apple pie emanates through a house. Pam took a chance by leaning in and placing her hand on Sookie's upper thigh. "Only a woman can truly understand another woman's problems."

Sookie's breath caught in her throat. Pam's cool hand was sending streaks of fire through Sookie's body, straight to her core. Perhaps deviating from her original plans wouldn't be so bad after all. Sookie dropped the menu she had been twirling through her fingers and let herself slip, just a little, further into Pam's traveling hand. Pam's bright pink fingernails glided themselves underneath the hem of Sookie's already short shorts, and brushed gently against her lace panties. "Pam, I don't know if this is the best idea…"

"Isn't this exactly what you came here to do with Eric?" Pam countered, "You're here to get back at Bill aren't you? Why not with another woman? I can feel you getting excited. I can tell that a part of you wants this." At that moment, Pam leaned in quickly and brushed her lips against Sookie's, delighting in how Sookie's breathing had increased in rapidity. Pam's free hand traveled to the side of Sookie's face as the other traced the waistband of Sookie's shorts, deftly unbuttoning them before dipping inside.

As Pam's hand continued it's teasing ministrations over her panties, Sookie relented, letting her inhibitions go, allowing the moment to take over. Pam sensed this, and using vampire speed, lifted Sookie onto the table. Sookie inhaled deeply, taken off guard by the sudden movement. Pam was less gentle now, nearly ripping Sookie's shorts and panties as she pulled them off her hips in one quick motion. Pam braced herself over Sookie's body, nudged herself between the telepath's legs, and drove a cool finger into her depths. The sensation of Pam's cool finger inside her almost drove Sookie over the edge. Sookie was completely at the vampire's mercy as Pam inserted another finger into Sookie, tilting her hand so that her finger's brushed the upper walls of Sookie's sex and her thumb caressed her clit.

Sookie cried out as Pam's fingers found that ever-elusive spot inside her, nearly bringing her over the edge. Suddenly Pam pulled her fingers out and inserted something much thicker. Sookie opened her eyes to see Eric between her legs, thrusting himself into her depths. Pam brought her fingers to Sookie's mouth, allowing her a small taste before taking them into her own. Pam pushed Sookie's cotton shirt over her breasts and slipped her hands underneath her modest pink bra. Sookie gripped the edge of the table with one hand while the other lost itself in Pam's blonde locks. Eric pushed himself further into Sookie's body with every thrust, causing Sookie to come closer and closer to release. Pam trailed one hand down Sookie's body, stopping between her thighs to rub her clit as Eric continued to plunge inside of her. Pam's last motion sent Sookie spiraling over the edge, fireworks bursting before her eyes as her orgasm washed over her. With a final thrust, Eric emptied himself into her, relishing in the way Sookie's body responded with aftershocks of her orgasm….

* * *

Sookie awoke the next morning in her own bed. Well, not so much morning as early afternoon. She couldn't remember ever leaving Fangtasia, let alone driving home, changing, and falling asleep in her own house. As Sookie relived the events of the previous night in her mind, some things just didn't add up. Her car wasn't parked in front of the house, and the only dirty clothes in the basket were one of her work uniforms and a pair of Tara's jeans, not the worn cotton shirt and black shorts she had worn to Fangtasia.

"No way… Did it really not happen?" Sookie questioned to herself. The signs were there. The outfit she thought she wore to the bar was clean and folded neatly in her dresser. She wandered downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. "Sook – took your car to Merlotte's, be back in a few. Love, Tara." Sookie set the note down and slumped herself into one of the dining chairs. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell actually happened last night.

Within minutes she heard the rumble of her car coming up the driveway and the metallic clank of the car door shutting. Tara walked in the front door holding a bottle of tequila and a bag of limes. Sookie knew that something was up with her best friend, but she could also tell that Tara wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Tara, what time did I get in last night?" Sookie asked. She needed to know exactly what happened.

"What do you mean? Sook, you were here all day." Tara replied, looking questioningly at her best friend. "You passed out early. I even went upstairs around 11 just to check on you. What's going on?"

"Nothin' I guess," Sookie replied, then whispering to herself, "I guess it was just a dream."

"Oh, and thank you for letting me borrow your car last night, Sam would've killed me if I was late to work again."

* * *

Later that evening, Sookie paced her bedroom, contemplating her next move. Obviously, Eric's blood was still present as ever in her system. She wasn't furious with Bill any longer, though his betrayal still hurt her. She understood that he was under the influence of his maker and his own instincts, acting in a way that he couldn't completely control. At this point, Sookie just wanted to do whatever she could to contain her own emotions and her own thoughts. She hated Eric with a fury she couldn't even describe. Why then would her dreams betray those feelings?

As the sun set, she felt a familiar tug in her lower abdomen. Bill was beginning to wake and her body knew it. She couldn't take it any longer. She left the house, and hopefully any memory of Eric behind. She ascended the steps onto Bill's porch as the last few shreds of daylight faded away. The door was already open. As she walked into the foyer, she saw Bill's dark silhouette sitting against the far end of the couch.

"Listen Bill – " she began.

"Where were you last night?" He asked from the darkness, cutting her off.

"I was home, why?" She retorted, suddenly on the defensive.

"I felt you." Bill responded, hurt filling his voice. "Who were you with?"

"I was by myself," Sookie said, crossing her arms in front of her. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She could feel herself getting angrier.

"I felt you," Bill whispered again, the pain in his cool voice echoing through the empty house. "You were angry and you gave yourself to him… to hurt me."

"I didn't do a damn thing with anyone, Bill Compton." Sookie countered, the anger she felt last night returning.

"I will be eternally sorry for everything I have done to hurt you," Bill said, "I suppose that it is only right that you went to him."

"Bill, I didn't do anything with anyone!" Sookie's anger was growing by the second. "Yes, I'm hurt by everything that has happened recently, but it doesn't mean that I don't still love you." She approached the dark figure on the couch and saw the glints in his bloody tears as they ran down his cheeks. Seeing this, she softened her tone, "I did want to hurt you like you hurt me, but I swear to you that nothing happened. It was only a dream."

She placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her, faint hope glimmering in his eyes despite the darkness of the room.

"I could've sworn that you were with Eric last night," He whispered.

"I dreamt of him," Sookie replied. "But that was it. It was only a dream."

"Sookie, I love you so much that I would gladly take on the true death before knowing that you were with him." The pain in his voice was beginning to subside, replaced with a spark of something more familiar. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nothing."

Bill grabbed Sookie's wrist and pulled her to him. "You know that, don't you?" He asked, brushing his lips against hers. He shifted beneath her unbalanced body, causing her to fall further against him.

"Yes," she replied, feeling his growing hardness against her thigh. She knew that he loved her. She could hear it in his voice. Perhaps it was his blood in her, but her body couldn't resist him.

He swiftly wrapped an arm around her back and laid her against the soft fabric of the couch. They wanted each other. Each of their bodies could feel the magnetism of the other drawing them closer together. Bill saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He had hurt her so deeply; he couldn't fault her for wanting to do the same to him. "Do you have any feelings for Eric at all?"

"No." She said definitively. To her, the idea of sleeping with Eric was only a tool to cause Bill pain, but now as he stared into her eyes, she couldn't imagine hurting the man she loved so deeply. "I only want you."

Her last statement was enough for Bill. He kissed her, passionately, as if it was the first and last taste of Sookie Stackhouse he would ever have. Sookie responded by curling her fingers in his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection pressing into her. No matter what had happened in the past, all she could think about was this moment—her need, her desire, reaching to her extremities.

"Oh God, Bill," Sookie sighed in between kisses. "I want you."

"What do you want from me Sookie?" Bill posed as he pressed his erection harder against her. "Say it."

Sookie loved it when it took control. "I want you to fuck me." She said after a pause. She needed to feel him inside her—inside her body, inside her soul.

With vampire speed, Bill tore at her shorts, freeing her body from them. Sookie unzipped his pants and freed his erection from the denim confines. Bill thrust into her forcefully and Sookie took a sharp breath. There was no need to talk now, only the need to feel.

Bill made quick work of her pink camisole, tearing the thin straps and pulling it down to expose her breasts. He couldn't contain his fangs as her creamy skin was exposed to him. He took a pink nipple into his mouth and teased her, allowing her to feel the brush of his fangs without breaking the skin. He could feel her nipples hardening at his touch. The fine hairs on her breasts stood at attention, waiting for his next move.

A shiver of desire ran through her body, head to toe, as she felt Bill's tongue on her breast; a sensation that only highlighted the friction of their lower bodies dancing together. She felt him reach deeper into her with every thrust. His cock filled every crevice inside of her, rubbing tantalizingly against her most sensitive area. Each time the driving force of his hips against her propelled her closer to release. She never wanted this to end.

Bill sensed her oncoming orgasm and a primal growl grew in his throat. The vibration rumbling through his body made it's way to her clit, throwing her over the edge into ecstasy. Bill immediately sank his fangs into her left breast, causing her to cry out in delicious agony as her orgasm intensified. Bill released her breast and exploded into her depths before collapsing on top of her.

As the bursts of light behind her closed eyes began to subside, she reached for each side of his face. She saw the darkness in his eyes begin to fade, his irises returning to the Caribbean blue she loved so much. As the tiny shockwaves of their mutual orgasms began to dissipate, he laid his head against her exposed breasts and shifted himself against her pelvis, his cock still buried inside her. Relishing in the knowledge that Sookie Stackhouse still belonged to him alone, he smiled against her warm skin. No one would ever be inside her but him.


End file.
